fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harold Keegan
Rank On the dark signal article it states that keegan's rank is Gunnery Sergeant. Dark Signal is a part of SFOD-D which is part of the US Army Special Forces, or Green Berets. Gunnery Sergeant is not an army rank, it's a marine corps rank. I'm adding this to the notes section. Apparently someone at Monolith didn't do thier homework. Alright. I have added it. - SnakeFist. Absorbed? The article states that Keegan vanishes abruptly, but isn't it mentioned earlier that Alma absorbs powerful telesthetics into herself? Maybe it's in the Armacham diary that came with F.E.A.R.2. In any case, I thought that this was what happened to Keegan. 11:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry the Armacham diary doesn't state anything about his fate after the game's end it covers everything just before the game begins. Derekproxy 18:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Not what I mean. I meant to say that there may be something about Alma absorbing powerful telesthetics into herself when she comes into contact with them or something similar to that. Not explicitly Keegan, but anybody. I'm sure there's an in-game file or note or something that states this. I'll have a look myself. 02:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I do recall hearing something like that. It may be what happened to Keegan when he entered the light in the subway, but I'd say that counts as vanishing abruptly. And, like I wrote, he never physically appears again, which would lead me to conclude that, yes, he was absorbed, but Alma decided to use him to lure/distract Beckett. Snovah 17:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::sorry i thought you were wondering about his fate as i am because of Alma absorbing Spen ,but if she is absorbing other telesthetics that could be how she increases her strenght in such a short time she might have even absorbed Paxton after he died and thats how she has a conection to the Replicas although she makes Becket a magnet to them.Derekproxy 18:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: Well, Halford/Snake Fist says several times that Alma was already dramatically more powerful than anyone realize. I don't think any of the people she absorbed really boosted her abilities by much, although it likely didn't hurt. I think she really absorbed them just to gain additional knowledge. Also, on Fettel, I still don't think she ever had any substantial amount of control over the Replicas beyond very slight influence. Snovah 18:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) True but the knowledge to command a military unit of replica size in a war zone was all in Fettel's head she had to absorb him for his knowledge and weither or not she got more power is unknown but it seems like her power is growing and she has absorbed people so that adds up right?Derekproxy Just In Case Just in case you are not up to the level were Keegan wanders off, I'll fill you in up to that point. MISSION START You are back in your team's APC, probably still confused about what happened to your squad. Now You, Stokes, Manny, and Keegan are off to Still Island when suddenly, you APC's hit! Stokes: What the fuck was that? Manny: Replicas, and they look pissed! You manage to escape through a nearby subway, but the Replicas follow. Stokes: Subway... good thinking, Manny. You and the team start to fight the Replicas, and you are now using the APC Gun. But during the fight, Keegan wanders off, being lured by Alma, she commands the Replicas not to shoot him. After the fight, Stokes sends you to find him. Oh, and I have completed that level, so this information is guaranteed.--Project Harbinger 14:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mental instabilities eh? Like what? Maybe his pyschic potential just twisted his mentality. Eh. I dunno, he acts fairly normal despite getting reported as a nutcase. 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC)NZ